


Living with Dan and Phil

by ShyPangolin



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: Some short One-Shots (or One-Shits) that allow you to befriend these two.





	1. Shirts

Shirts

_(Y/N) = Your first name_

"Dan! Have you seen my grey fox shirt?" Phil asked while stomping into Dan's room.

"No, I haven't. Maybe you've just left it in the lounge or bathroom", Dan suggested. He was currently in pajamas trying to balance his camera in the right angle.

"No, Dan. I have searched everywhere, in the lounge and kitchen and shower", Phil said. Dan huffed and went to open his wardrobe to show Phil he has nothing to do with his friend's shirts, only to halt and open his mouth.

"What the-" Dan shrieked. Phil peeped inside over Dan's shoulder.

"I swear I did laundry just yesterday! Where are half of my shirts?" Dan questioned. Phil looked at him with horror:

"Someone is stealing our clothes! Could it be a house demon or nargles?"

"Honestly, Phil? Those things don't even exist,” Dan answered. They agreed to search the house together. Even the kitchen cabins were checked: no shirts.

"Morning guys." Dan and Phil jumped shouting in surprise and turned to see the intruder.

"(Y/N)! Way to scare me to death,” Dan said. Phil nodded:

"I already forgot you were here,” he said and gave an embarrassed laugh. You shrugged and began to reach out for some breakfast. You were in London for a short student exchange and had decided to say hello to couple of your old friends, including these two.

"So, what were you shouting for? I thought neither of you usually wake up this early", you asked, but never got an answer when Phil noticed what you were wearing.

"My shirt! (Y/N), why are you wearing my foxes?" he questioned. You blushed and tried to come up with a good excuse:

"I forgot my pajamas home and saw this next to your washing machine so I borrowed it."

You could clearly see the boys weren't buying it. They looked at each other and made their way upstairs where you were allowed to sleep. You scurried behind them saying it wouldn't be wise to go there because of the mess you had caused (which was partly true).

As soon as Dan got there you could hear "AHA!" and "Here they are!"

"(Y/N), why on earth have you got all these shirts? You know they are ours!" Dan asked in surprise while collecting the pieces of clothes that belonged to him.

"Yeah, I'd like to know your explanation,” Phil said. You sighed.

"I just... I really like your shirts, okay! All the videos I've seen you both have some of the cutest shirts in the world and I couldn't help but gather them here now that I finally got to see you guys again", you explained lowering your head.

"Aww, (Y/N), all you had to do was ask for us to borrow some of these,” Phil smiled, "Although that looks quite nice on you it definitely is too large."

You smiled a little and rolled the sleeves up a bit. Meanwhile something caught Dan's eye. Your cell phone was laying on the table, and on it was a selfie of you wearing Dan's halo shirt. Dan picked the device and swiped to see if there were more. He was not disappointed to find nearly fifteen pictures of you wearing the shirts you had borrowed from the boys.

"Oh no, Dan give that back!" you shrieked and tried to get the phone for yourself, failing when the much taller man raised it above his head.

"Not until Phil sees these too!" Dan laughed with a demonic look in his eyes and ran downstairs.

"Believe me Phil, there's nothing of your interest,” you assumed, but he too was already in his way down the stairs leaving you to cover your face with your hands. You'd hear about this.


	2. Existing is hard

Existing is hard

_(Y/N) = Your first name_

You were still visiting your good friends in London and had just finished your trip to grocery store. You got the spare keys from your bag and opened the door. However, on your way upstairs you nearly tripped over something, or rather, someone.

"Dan!" you shouted in surprise. The man was laying face flat in the hallway. He hummed quietly wishing you wouldn't make a number out of this.

"Oh my god, Dan! Are you alright? Are you dizzy? Did you trip in the stairs?" you kept asking worried about your friend. Dan raised his head so that he could see you and said bluntly:

"Everything is fine. I'll just lay here for a while and come help you make food." He lowered his head again. You had no idea what was going on, but you for sure were not going to leave Dan here.

"Listen, if you're upset of something or need to talk, I'm right here", you said and sat down on one of the stairs. You sat there for a good while before Dan realized he wouldn't get rid of you. He started to explain how small he felt and how he was going nowhere with his life. You let him speak. You too had had your ups and downs the time you had failed the entrance exams to the only college you wanted to get in.

In the end you were laying next to Dan patting his head.

ooo

It was late afternoon when Phil got home from visiting his family, hoping you had made the meal you had promised. He didn't bother to turn on lights and nearly tripped over someone.

"Dan! Get up, I know it's you having one of those existential crises", Phil huffed and looked down to find not only Dan, but you too, laying in the hallway. Both of your faces were against the floor.

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?" Phil shouted. He had always thought you were wise and cool, not the one having existential crisis like his housemate. After tapping you on the head and discovering he would never get you two up from the floor he got a glass of water beside the both of you and left to make some food.


	3. Too competitive

Too competitive

_(Y/N) = Your first name_

You hated competitions. You very rarely played any board games nor did you have any team sports as your hobby. This all said, you never saw this day coming.

"Hahhahhaaaa! I bet you won't catch me, you are too slow! Oh no Phil, that's not how you are supposed to hold the controller", Dan shouted. You were playing Mario Party with the two and to speak the truth you were having enough of Dan's provocative comments.

"No! (Y/N), we cannot let him win again! We're coming, Dan, just you see!" Phil shouted and squeezed his controller. You sighed heavily and bit your lip not wanting to say anything mean. Dan and Phil kept throwing each other and you with salty words. Finally you had enough:

"Shut up! Both of you! You are the worst people ever if you think this is fun!" you managed to startle them. Dan and Phil looked at you and then to each other. Meanwhile you saw your chance and caught Dan's freezed character on the screen, threw your controller on the floor and left the room.

"We went too far, didn't we?" Dan stated.

"I believe so", Phil said back.


	4. Horror movie

Horror movie

_(Y/N) = Your first name_

Okay, this will be the last time I let Dan’s puppy eyes convince me to do anything, you thought while Dan was setting up a horror movie. Phil was hiding in the kitchen making some snacks for the movie night. To speak the truth, you did not like horror movies at all, they were stupidly scary and you were a fragile soul *add a dramatic pose here*. Dan turned around and smirked seeing your serious face.

“Come on, (Y/N), you’ll have two strong males here to protect you from Jason,” he said. You threw a pillow at him and went to seek better company. The last thing you heard Dan muttering was something like “At least one.” Phil had just finished putting the vegetables artistically on the plate when you entered the kitchen.

“Hey Phil,” you sighed and he looked at you with a worried face:

“Hey. Is something wrong, (Y/N)?”

“Nothing more than that I hate horror movies,” you confessed. Phil nodded and said:

“Well, to be honest I don’t fancy them myself.” You offered him a small smile, which he returned, and you both walked back to the lounge.

“You two scaredy cats ready to start?” Dan asked still smirking like Cheshire cat. Phil huffed:

“The only reason you’re not scared is because you’ve seen _Friday the Thirteenth_ twice before.”

“Oh yeah? Why haven’t you seen it at all? Too afraid, Lester?”

“Okay, okay, enough,” you had to stop them before they would drag you in their quarrel, “How about I sit here behind the couch with food and you two ‘protective males’ can watch the movie and be happy.”

In the end you did not sit behind the couch but between your two friends eating carrot pieces like a rabbit. A few glances towards Phil confirmed that he didn’t like this either and after some time Dan’s tough posture was shattered to pieces when he shrieked at a scene he had not remembered.


	5. Whiskers

Whiskers

_(Y/N) = Your first name_

“Ready to join us for the video, (Y/N)?” Phil asked and smiled at you. You were sitting in his lap, looking at him a bit nervously. Phil laughed:

“Don’t worry, I’m sure our followers will love you!”

Dan joined you two in Phil’s room and set the camera:

“(Y/N) should be hiding at the beginning so we could surprise the viewers while calling her in.” Phil nodded and shushed you behind his bed. Yet you didn’t like the idea of warm Phil putting you on the floor. You jumped back on the bed and lay on your stomach. This made Dan laugh.

“Okay, miss, you are going to be a cooperative young lady or.. or..,” Phil stuttered when he saw your big eyes. You finally decided stop teasing the guys and went to sit behind the camera. Content with your hiding place they started to film:

“Hello! How are you?” “Hope you’ve been well! At least as well as we’ve been since this special little thing changed our poor, lonely lives.” “Dramatic,” Phil laughed. Dan continued:

“We have something wonderful to tell you guys, it’s been difficult to keep this a sec-“

“No! (Y/N)! This is not where you come in,” Phil shouted. You couldn’t care less of his words and continued to play with the computer mouse, your tail sweeping across the camera picture on the screen.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Dan stood up to pause the camera while you followed his hand and booped your nose on the lense. Phil smiled fondly on the paused picture of your cute face, unpaused the camera and said:

“Actually, that could do.”

“You sure? (Y/N), you really are a pain in the ass and I mean that in a good way. That sounded really weird I’m sorry don’t listen to me,” Dan mumbled. You tilted your head and looked at him worriedly. Phil tapped his knees, which meant you were allowed to sit on his lap again. You purred happily while curling into a ball and enjoying your friend’s warmth. Dan smiled.

“Here she is, the little thing!” he exclaimed and put a hand on your head. You put your paw on his hand and you two shared a precious second.

“As you all should know, I am a dog person,” Phil stated, “Or was, until a certain gentle kitten happened to need a loving home.”

“Though we were going to have a corgi, Phil,” Dan continued, “The f**k is that?” You purred.

“I’m so happy we decided to take her in. She’s so friendly and social..” Phil told

“Like a dog,” Dan said and nodded. They continued to tell about you and later edited in a few clips playing with you.

“And the best thing is how she lays down,” Dan chuckled. Phil took you by your armpits and put you on the bed. You adjusted to your signature posture on your stomach and earned two laughs.

“Anyway, we just wanted to tell you guys we are responsible cat-parents now,” Dan said. Phil lay beside you and took your paw to swing a good-bye with it. However you brushed his hand away and smacked him with your tail.

“Ouch! That’s it, I think we need to return her,” Phil huffed (joking, obviously). Dan’s eyes got bigger and he quickly scooped you in his arms protectively.


End file.
